Cupid
by Super Sally
Summary: When Honey and Haruhi are the leading chracters in the story of Cupid. Honey realizes something along the way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is supposedly going to be a one-shot.( I might continue if you guys want.) I really like Honey!(The subs I watched called him Honey I like this use better) He's adorable. I love his love towards cake.(I don't care if his little brother calls him an alien. So what's with a few odd… things about you? …..on second thought his brother might be right…. *sighs in defeat*)

My first Ouran fanfic!!!!!

My first story ever written for fanfic readers in months!(my writing skills got suckish L)

hr

One fine day in the Third Music Room…

"Unhand my daughter you fiends! Haruhi is not going anywhere with the likes of you on any conditions!" shouted a breathless Tamaki. Pointing an accusing finger on the Twins. "Actually…"started Karou.

"It's Haruhi's choice…" Hikaru stated.

"Besides the one you should really…"

"be shouting at isn't …"

"Us." they said in unison. Haruhi sighed will Tamaki ever stop acting like I'm his daughter? She thought. She walked over to the sofa on the other side of the room. While the others bickered away.

"What do you mean?!" Tamaki blurted. "I shouldn't be accusing you?! You were dragging my poor Haruhi against her will! I will not allow it!"

"The truth is on Valentines Day we're doing a play for our entertainment here in the Host club our lord…" Hikaru said.

" In which our case we have to practice… As Renge already planned and Kyouya-senpai had agreed" Kaoru followed.

"The play is on the Famous…"

"Cupid!" They said happily, smirking at the fact the had undoubtedly broken their lord. Tamaki stood there with a blank expression It took him 5 seconds to realize something. Blink…Blink…Blink…Blink…Blink… 'My Daughter-'

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME MY DAUGHTER IS IN A PLAY ABOUT ….CUPID!!!!????!!!!" Tamaki screamed.( Making the twins change to unimpressed looks.)

"Actually we're all in this play including Renge." said Kyouya typing in his laptop. "Besides I think it'd be a great thing for Haruhi to have theatrical experiences, so it's a good thing it's her first." A smirk made its mark. "Just to let you know she's Psyche, the leading girl also known as Cupid's wife." That did it.

"So which one of us is Cupid? I'm him aren't I?" Tamaki said with confidence.

"No, only one person in this club fit his description and that was… Honey." Tamaki's jaw dropped open.

(By the way his alter ego deflated and he as usual went into the little corner at the end of the room.)

"Haru-chan! Do you want to eat cake with me?" Honey asked with a glint of hope in his eyes. Haruhi snapped back into reality, and looked over to see Honey standing in front of her. "Huh?" she responded. She shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't hear you?" she had an embarrassed look on her face. Honey smiled even wider.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to eat cake with me?" He added a please afterwards.

"Sure." Honey just dragged her over to the table next to a large window. Honey instinctively started to eat cake. Haruhi started to eat on her piece of cake when…

"Ne , Haru-chan are you nervous?" Honey said under his breath looking down at his mid-finished slice of cake.

"Nervous, about what?" Haruhi asked dumbfounded.

"Nervous about being on stage."

"Oh that… not really what I'm really nervous about is what Tamaki is going to do after he recovers from shock. He's probably going to ruin the whole thing." Haruhi sighed. Honey lifted his head to look at Haruhi. He also let a sigh but from exasperation not worrying .

"So are you worried about something about the play?"

"One thing, something that's been on my mind for a while now. It's beyond worrying, Haru-chan" Honey had thought curling a fake smile on his child-like features.

"None I'm really looking forward for practice tomorrow how about you?" He was disguising all the thoughts he held by making it look like two minutes ago faded.

"I guess I am, too!" The two started laughing. If you haven't expected it you cold see Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki spying behind the sofa.

"Now they're laughing! First of all since when was Honey allowed to laugh with Haruhi?" Tamaki answered.

"Renge expected their bonding to rise during now all the way to Valentines Day." Kaoru said positively.

"Renge also expected a difference between them as well." Hikaru added.

"So you're telling me Haruhi might fall for……. Him?"

"Yes our lord" they said in unison. "But, there's a flaw with that idea." Hikaru realized.

"Yeah, it has been known that Honey never really ever fell in love before."

"Therefore making it impossible for that to happen." Tamaki blinked seeing that the twins had made sense, that they were right. On the other hand barely heard them through his and Haruhi's conversation on past stuffed toys. 'Maybe they are right…' He let that subject drop.

..X.x.X..

"Something bothering you, Mitskuni?" Takashi had asked. I was staring out of the limo windows as we were heading towards my mansion.

"Nothing important to get you bothered about." I tried to fake smile to get out of suspicion.

"Is it about Haruhi?" I looked out the window again.

"Yes it is, I think I'm putting to much of my thoughts on her. She' just a friend to me like the others right Takashi?" I muttered but Takashi could understand.

"You're right she is a friend, but there might be a reason that's happening." I looked over to him his face inexpressible, as always.

"What?" curiosity filling me.

"You're falling in love with Haruhi." A light pink blush crept up to my face. I hadn't thought of that.

hr

A/N: What did you think? Good bad neutral negative positive name it!

Please review I'll update somewhat soon.

Bye.

Spontaneously Sally


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank-you all who reviewed, it helped! Thankies! Ok, Just to let go of my mistake in the last chapter I spotted mistakes, oh well and Honey actually did hear Tamaki's, Kaoru's, and Hikaru's conversation in hideout eavesdropping mode. That's what I meant there. *laughs at the stupid stupidity I have* *sigh* Anyways let's move on.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything but my creativity.**

**..X.x.X.. **

_Outside the corridors the third music room…_

"So Haruhi, is the host club really going to do a play?" asked a girl named Miyuki.

_The Ouran Girl Handbook_

_Name: Miyuki Tamigichi_

_A.K.A: President of the I love Haruhi Fan Club._

_Hobbies: Drawing and cooking._

_Loves: Rose petals_

"Yes…we are. I thought it'd be great if you could come. I would be glad to see you there watching." Haruhi smiled at Miyuki which had looked at Haruhi adoringly.

"What's the play about?"

"Cupid."

"What part of the play are you playing, Haruhi?" asked another girl called Nana.

_The Ouran Girl Handbook_

_Name: Nana Tsumi _

_A.K.A: Vice-President of the Mitskuni fan club_

_Hobbies: Collecting jewels and chatting_

_Loves: romantic films_

Haruhi looked embarrassed.

"Well, I'm going to cosplay as a girl so I can do Psyche's part." Haruhi looked down.

"But, doesn't Psyche marry Cupid?" Nana asked. "Is Renge-Chan Cupid? "Haruhi waved her hands in front of her trying to tell them no.

"I don't really know who's who bu-"Just suddenly right there… Haruhi and the girls talking to her heard a motor.

"Oh hohohohohohohohohoho…" Renge had come out of nowhere on her motorized platform. Renge was casually sitting on the edge of her platform. She had a stack of papers with her.

"I see you're wondering who's who?" she said referring to Nana and Miyuki. "Well here's our flyer!" She yelled as a whole crowd of girls were now watching anxiously to what Renge was about to say.

"The Ouran Host Club is doing a theatrical performance for all to come and see!" she had exclaimed handing out the papers in her hand. " I as manager of the host club will direct this whole thing. With the Hitachiin brothers as Psyche's siblings. Kyouya Ootori and me as Pluto and Proserpine. Tamaki Souh as the god who revives Psyche and the pastor who marries Cupid and Psyche. Then we have third-year student Takashi a.k.a Mori-sempai as the odd character Venus. Last but, not least our leading stars." There was tension between them all. Why do they have to be dramatic when they already know the leading stars by just crossing out the names of the remaining host club members. Haruhi thought, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Haruhi as Psyche and Mitskuni a.k.a Honey-sempai as Cupid!" There were lots of girls squealing others were now gossiping about what will happen in the play.

After Haruhi escaped a crowd of fan girls, she made it to the third music room she was about to enter the room, then again since when did anything went in order around here, Haruhi exhaled.

"Ha-ru-hi!" called the twins as they approached their 'toy'. They leaned in against Haruhi.

"Because of our practice today…"Hikaru started. "We're using the auditorium as a practice room…"

"I can see that, But can't we first rehearse in peace in practice room and not on the stage we perform on?"

"No Kyouya said something about fright, dress up, and alone. No clues to what that meant." Kaoru said.

**(I'm going to stick to first person from now on it's too confusing keeping up with everyone's thoughts. Let's us go to Honey's thoughts from now on. Even though we haven't mentioned him in this chapter yet…)**

_Over to the auditorium…_

I had received the script which was only 25 pages front and back. I was alone right now, Tama-chan, Kao-chan, Hika-chan, Kyou-chan, Renge-chan, and Takashi are all behind a red curtain setting up they wouldn't let me help. I wonder what happened to Haruhi. I saw Kao-chan and Hika-chan with her a while ago…

Flashback

_I saw Hika-chan and Kao-chan bust in through the doors of the auditorium with Haru-chan held by one arm by each twin, as I was lying on seat in the front row. I saw that she was struggling to get free from their grasp._

"_Hey let go! There's no way I'll be able to get over a fear like that. Let go!" Haru-chan started to shout. They started to She looked over at me as if looking for help. I just shrugged not knowing what was going on. I heard a door slam and Renge-chan shooing away the twins._

End of flashback

"That was very odd of them." I thought. Then I saw someone come through the doors. It was Saku-chan

from my class.

_The Ouran Girl Handbook_

_Name: Sakuya Tsukigashi _

_A.K.A: President of the Mitskuni fan club_

_Hobbies: Gardening and writing_

_Dislikes: The Haruhi fan Club and Haruhi_

"Hi Saku-chan! What are you doing here?" I greeted smiling.

"Hi Honey! I was going to look for something I left in the Costume closet the other day." she said having a small smile on her face.

"Oh , that's great you remembered."

"Hey, Honey I wanted to ask you if you could-" she stopped when she saw the curtains opening. I looked surprised. There was no one on stage. Then I heard some whispers and out came Haru-chan. She was dressed in a frilly pink dress, and curl extensions had been added, to top it off she had a pretty pink bow. In all Haru-chan looked kawaii.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting Honey." Renge-chan apologized as she stepped from behind the curtains. Everyone else came out dressed casually. Maybe there's a reason to Haru-chan being different.

"Honey! Mori! Get into place! Haruhi over there!" she pointed to our spots. I obeyed I didn't want to get on Renge-chan's bad side. Practice soon started… I wondered what Saku-chan was going to ask.

_Later…_

I went to where Saku-chan usually sat when admiring or studying flowers in the school garden.

I thought it'd be rude not to apologize to her for what happened. I luckily found her studying some kind of purplish flower with orange polka-dots.

"Hi Saku-chan!" I greeted and she looked startled as she looked at me smiling nervously.

"Hi Honey!" she composed herself. "So, why have you come out here?"

"I wanted to apologize that we suddenly had to start practice, and you couldn't ask your question. So what were you going to ask?"

"Oh that, nothing really important. So how did the practice go?" she was changing the subject.

"It went great, even though Haru-chan messed up his lines a few times and didn't dramatize enough only because Tama-chan would get excited that Haru-chan if he saw him perform correctly. I tripped a few times on Haru-chan's cosplay dress." Saku-chan had frowned the minute I said Haru-chan. Odd.

"Well it must've been a lot of fun."

"Yeah it was."

We talked about class and other things after the first conversation. Then she left. I blinked when she left because she had looked really sad. I don't think I said anything wrong. Weird.

..X.x.X..

_Someone's thoughts._

"Haruhi this and that. Haruhi is really nice." I scoffed. "Even Honey is like that, I mean seriously 'Haru-chan messed up, Haru-chan didn't dramatize, I tripped over Haru-chan's cosplay.' What cosplay dress Haruhi is a girl!" I stomped on a daisy. " I will get Honey before twilight on Valentine. By then Haruhi will be gone. It can't be helped anyone who gets too close to Honey or the Host Club(especially a girl) without the rest of the school knowing is unfair. All I know right now is that by February 14th Haruhi will be no more.

..X.x.X..

**Dramatic ending? I guess that any of you right now can guess whose thoughts those were above. I don't think I'll finish by Valentines. Maybe by the end of the month. Hey I still think they sell Valentine stuff at stores all February. Just going to say this is going to take a while to finish.**

**Bye-bye**

**Spontaneous Sally **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank-you for all the reviews they made me smile. I'm not smiling right now because of the evil attack I have waiting for school next week. ( my friends are supposedly going to stalk me next week without me knowing. Not very smart since they had worn a wig today and a nametag that said Brittany and Lauren (not very creative names, contrasted to their own: Lilly and Alice.) ) I'm happy all of you like this so far. (Even though I'm younger than most of you ….or all….). Let's go to the story.**

**Disclaimer: don't own the anime or manga or anything else that might have to do with the legal imprint. I just have an implosive imagination.**

**..X.x.X..**

_The Saturday before the play…_

We were all waiting in front of Haruhi's front door. All of us came early here, it's already 7:30 A.M . Haruhi's father opened the door looking as if ready to leave for work.

"Haruhi!" Tama-chan had singed as he skipped over to Haruhi's front door. Which had met Ranka-sama's fist. The rest of us followed.

"Nice day isn't it Ranka?" Kyou-chan asked. Once Ranka-sama saw us he changed to a embarrassed expression. Tama-chan laid on the floor after that close encounter.

"Oh my isn't it. I was heading out to work, you guys can stay. I'm sorry come inside, I forgot my manners." we all walked in forgetting Tama-chan was on the floor stepping on him. The house was all quiet.

"Where's Haruhi?" The twins simultaneously asked.

"Haruhi, wake up! Your friends from school are here!" I heard some shuffling over to a door down a hallway. The door opened and Haru-chan's face popped out with a groggy appearance. Haru-chan glared at us. Then the door quickly closed as she must've screamed(lowly).

"I guess I will see you guys later. I have to go to work before I'm late. Kyouya don't let that" he pointed towards Tama-chan. ", get too close to my daughter." he doesn't like Tama-chan very much I guess…Ranka left with that said.

"Ha-ru-hi! We came super extra early, today!" Kao-chan, Hika-chan, Tama-chan, and me were all waiting for Haruhi to open the door to her room.

"Come in!" she called. Tama-chan opened the door and we entered. Her room was simple and small. Nothing out of the ordinary. Haru-chan was sitting on her bed eyes closed. She was still wearing her pajamas. She held a pillow. "Would you please sit on the floor." we all obeyed. "Mori, Kyouya, you too have to sit on the floor." Kyou-chan and Takashi stepped in and did what was asked. I was curious. Haru-chan slowly opened her eyes and held the pillow that was next to her a while ago.

"Good morning, all of you." her voice was tired. "I just wanted to ask who's idea was it for all of you to come early." I thought for a second and raised my hand to answer.

"It was my idea, but Tama-chan was bringing over the idea that we should all meet up. He called around seven in the morning…" Haru-chan glared at Tama-chan.

"It wasn't that-"

"If I recall you called us repeatedly in the morning saying that Haruhi wouldn't pick up her phone." Hikaru said. I think Haru-chan's gaze was throwing daggers at poor Tama-chan.

"It wasn't really that bad was it Kyouya, Mori?"

"Actually after everyone else hanged up, last night you kept talking to me. Resulting in my unconscious state being brought here asleep." Takashi nodded since he was also awoken early due to Tama-chan. By now I don't think anyone would like to be in Tamaki's position. Haruhi's looks could kill right at this moment. It sent shivers down my spine. I wouldn't expect this from Haru-chan.

"Har-ru-h-hi, I didn't mean to wake you up, early." Tama-chan could barely speak. Haruhi was clutching the pillow in her hand viciously, something to keep her calm. I sighed. I didn't really want Tama-chan to die so…

"Haru-chan, how about you get dressed as we wait outside and then we can go for a ride to a park?" The twins and Tama-chan were all sitting to the farthest edge of the room when I looked back to see them. When I looked for her response she nodded glaring violently at Tama-chan for the lack of sleep.

"That would be something different for a change…" she said in a calm voice smiling a little. I smiled back as I left the room with usa-chan, Takashi, and Kyou-chan. Tamaki and the twins had left after I calmed Haru-chan. The door behind us slammed shut. I was happy she was at the very least cooperating. When I reached the living room, Tama-chan, Kao-chan, and Hika-chan were all conversing in whispers, huddling in a corner in the room.

**(A/N: we switch over to anyone's thoughts now… for a while…) **

"That was incredible." Tamaki had said after the scene that had happened earlier.

"Tono, we told you that…" Kaoru started.

"Haruhi and Honey would have…" Hikaru said right after Kaoru finished.

"A relationship increase, in the end having various outcomes to it." they said in unison.

"I know that, but did he have to offer her to come to the park with us. I don't think she's in a happy mood." Tamaki shivered at the mere look that she gave him could have been toxic.

"Everything will go fine as long as everybody has a positive mood." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, tono nothing will go wrong except for the fact that…"

"Haruhi and Honey get closer." they said at last as Haruhi had walked over to them. Haruhi was in normal girl clothing. Tamaki flinched. Haruhi stooped down to be eye-level to the three of them.

"Sorry, about earlier. I was a bit cranky from being woken early. Will you forgive me?" she asked smiling knowing the consequences to this. Tamaki's eyes widened and smiled that she wasn't mad.

"I forgive you! I'm sorry daddy, had to be so egoistic." he had Haruhi in a tight hug, making it hard for her to breath. Even then she was laughing.

"Senpai… I can barely breath." Haruhi said. Which the twins took over and pulled their 'toy' away from their lord.

..X.x.X..

I know many wouldn't have guessed it but when we reached the park (which had been an amusement park), Renge had been there already. She was approaching the entrance to buy herself tickets again. She was holding a large amount of stuffed toys with her. She was wearing a yellow sundress. She turned around to see the rest of us coming along.

"Hi guys!" she hollered. We all approached her.

"What are you doing here Renge? Weren't you supposed to be at a funeral in France?" Haru-chan asked.

"Not really, I'm leaving for France tomorrow morning." she said huffily as she bought a whole bag of tickets. " Besides, I'm taking my mind off that by coming here." she said cheerfully representing the amount of toys she had already collected. " What about you, why have you come here?"

"We thought we could spend the day here to have fun." Tamaki said.

"Well in that case I'm joining your fun. It's not really enjoyable with only one person ,that being you." I wasn't complaining but, that's true.

After all of us bought tickets.(many tickets.) We all headed to the rides.

"So which one should we go to first?" I asked.

"The roller coaster!" Tama-chan, Kao-chan and Hika-chan all pointed to the ride.

"I wouldn't mind riding that either." Kyou-chan agreed.

"I don't want to ride the rollercoaster just yet." Renge took a map out of her purse. "I think I'd like to ride the carousel." It'd be better than the rollercoaster

"I want to ride the carousel, too!" I shouted. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan do you want to ride in the merry-go-round with us?!" I looked at her with my eyes pleading. She looked at me with a smile.

"Sure, I will." she gave me one of her most dazzling smiles, I think I might've had a pink blush on my face but Haru-Chan didn't say anything. I looked over to Takashi who gave a nod of approval. The others who heard Haru-chan wanting to go over to the merry-go-round, changed their minds and said they would go with us.

We reached the merry-go-round and were not surprised that there were seats and horses. There were two horses behind every two-seater. Renge-chan and Kyou-chan sat in the first two-seater (after Renge figured out Haruhi was a girl she went to liking Kyou-chan.) the whole short walk there Renge-chan clutched Kyou-chan's right arm. Kao-chan and Hika-chan took the two horses behind them. Me and Haru-chan took the seat. Tam-chan and Takashi sat on the horses. The ride started and there was a carnival-like song playing as it started.

I was very happy that we were in this ride especially with Haru-chan next to me. I didn't sense anything from either Kyou-chan and Renge-chan except for the fact that Renge must've placed her head on his shoulder. Kao-chan and Hika-chan were both talking to Haru-chan as was Tama-chan. I stared at Haru-chan for a the longest time yet. I might've had some weird thoughts, but I ignored them. That was before that carousel started to spin faster and faster, so fast that I couldn't see the amusement park, just a blur. Just so suddenly there was a smoke starting from somewhere, and I couldn't see a thing. That's when I felt Haru-chan wasn't next to me anymore. The smoke cleared and the carousel came to a halt. Haru-chan wasn't anywhere to be seen. Let the panicking begin.

..X.x.X..

_Someone else's thoughts…_

_A few days earlier than I planned but, Whoever said I couldn't skip parts to the big finish. This has got to work. I might just be able to talk Honey out of doing the play at school. A little more work and I'll be able to get him to side with me and leave the host club. So close to accomplishing this. I hope that idiot of a cousin I have doesn't mess this up. I put on my wig. The carousel started to have smoke smearing out from the inside. It stops and I see the host club, worried. Perfect…let the game begin._

"_Aahhh! Someone help me!" I screamed._

..X.x.X..

**A/N: Mission 'Start stirring things up' complete. I'm very happy I finished today!(was obviously Valentines Day) Yay maybe it's late but… this will probably finish faster than planned maybe I'll write 2-6 more chapters.(shorter) I don't know, maybe more or less. I'm going to actually going to finish on March first because this month is too short. **

**Happy Valentines to you all. **

**Your favorite story maker,**

_**Spontaneous Sally **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *twirls around in circles repeatedly* Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy… Hi everybody! I'm have finally thought of what the ending is going to be. Thanks for the reviews I smiled at them. I get so hyper about reviews! Anyhow… We've mentioned a certain character quite a few times, without you the readers knowing. That's going to change in this chapter! Let's move one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the anime or manga. I wish, but sadly I don't.**

**..X.x.X..**

_Continued- late morning in the amusement park._

My heart was torn. What could've happened to Haru-chan? I turned to see a large crowd of people form around this ride. Tama-chan and the twins were already panicking, shouting all sorts of things. I had thought up of the worst-case possible scenarios. I heard a piercing scream.

"Aahh! Someone help me!" I looked over to the sound of the voice and saw Haru-chan being dragged away by a big 'something'(a man I suppose) in red holding his arms around her preventing her from an escape. I jumped off the carousel and dashed over there after Tama-chan freaked and started to shout at the unknown kidnapper, having the rest of the club behind us. No way was this guy going to get away with it. He saw us coming and hurried over to one of the stalls and ripping it apart in his escape.

"Let go of me!" Haru-chan struggled. From out of nowhere two people dressed in bright red suits (obviously in a group with that guy) threw a bunch of balls and toys at us. We had slowed down and stopped as they got away. I looked at the rest of the club behind me who were tired from running.

"I think my private police can find Haruhi" Kyou-chan dialed on his phone. "They should be here any moment. In the mean time we'll have to wait." he said as he turned his attention the person in the other line.

"We can't just wait that weirdo just took MY DAUGHTER away with them! Who knows what they could've done to her by now?!" Tama-chan was taking this harshly. He waved his hands around frantically almost in tears, trying to get Kyou-chan into doing something.

"Yeah, we don't like the idea…"Hikaru said.

"That Haruhi is away from us…" Kaoru mimicked.

"And she was just kidnapped, in front of our eyes. So we won't sit still until Haruhi is with us." both of them finished.

"Nothing I can do about that." Kyou-chan responded after he closed his cell phone.

"So if you can't do anything than I will. I as Host Club King will make sure that if any of the members is hurt or kidnapped we will help them." Tama-chan did a leader like-pose with sparkles all around him. I don't know where the sparkles came from, I'll have to ask him later. He made a point so, me, Kao-chan, Hika-chan, Renge-chan, and Takashi applauded as accordingly. I heard to see Kyou-chan give a tired sigh and glare at Tama-chan for his speech.

"There is a very small chance of you finding Haruhi in this crowd. Since she was wearing pink and half of the population here is too." he looked at the rest of us who were on Tama-chan's side. "I guess I can't leave you guys to finding someone on your own, you'll cause havoc. SO what do you suppose we do?" Tama-chan's eyes shimmered with excitement, he had a plan.

"I say we split into two groups of two and one group of three , each group will cover one section of the amusement park. When 12 strikes we return to the carousel." He said.

"Fine, you and the twins can be one group. Mori and Honey can be the other. I and Renge will be the other, any objections?" There were none. **(A/N: OK…this is just weird how Renge and Kyouya are paired that's because they're the only ones left. Beside I felt like pairing the twins and Tamaki. Of course I'd never separate Mori and Honey… :) )**

We all nodded in agreement and went our separate ways.

..X.x.X..

It was already 4 P.M and nothing went right since this morning. Haru-chan was still lost. I think we circled the whole amusement park by now. Tama-chan wouldn't rest and give up on the thought that Haru-chan is far by now. We were heading towards one of the stalls to ask if they'd seen Haru-chan, that was before I caught a glimpse of a large house I hadn't seen before. I put all my attention t it. I pointed my newest discovery with the rest of the host club.

"Was that there before?" I asked. All of them looked up to the building.

"No, I don't think I recall seeing that when I passed here earlier…" Kyou-chan responded. Tama-chan's face lit up as he did another on of his leader poses.

"I say we search the facility!" he proudly shouted at a new chance to find Haru-chan.

"No." Kyou-chan said firmly.

"Don't tell me you don't care about our daughter's safety! Do you Mommy?!" he frantically shouted. Kyou-chan grunted in response.

"I'm not in the mood to keep walking." he simply stated. He sat on a wooden bench.

"Fine, we'll go on without you!" he marched towards the house, which I now saw that it was a House of Mirrors. I was excited to go in, that was before I saw that the doors and windows to it were all broken. I cringed.

"Do we have to go in there?" the twins simultaneously asked with a disgusted look.

"If there's a chance that my daughter will be there than yes!" The twins just shrugged it off as they headed into the building with caution. Renge caught up with them as well. Takashi and me were the last to enter the run-down House of mirrors. When you enter the house, you see three paths to take. Looks like Hika-chan and Kao-chan decided to go into the first one. Renge and Tama-chan took the middle path. As the last ones to enter we were obliged to take the last path which looked more spooky than the other two. I sighed taking a deep breath, I held Usa-chan tighter. Takashi was right behind so I hadn't worried as much as I thought.

After being in the dark for so long with a little light due to the cracks in the walls I got used to the meandering path we took. We heard a moaning sound soon after five minutes have passed.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Takashi.

"Ah." he replied. I guess he must have heard it, too. Walking some more we found a wooden staircase that was nearly unstable for someone to walk on. I guess I could find another path if I went up to the second floor. That's when I heard the moaning sound again. It came from behind a door. I guess I should figure out what it was before I lost all courage to go back and run out of this place. Me and Takashi were both standing in front of the door. I looked up at Takashi who nodded back. Takashi twisted the knob of the door. It was open and made a large creaking sound when it opened. I stiffened when I saw a ghastly figure in the back of the room. There were about 12 mirrors that surrounded it. I hid behind Takashi. At the feeling of light the thing stood up. It walked towards us, with I guess it's head down. I was very close to screaming. Though I kept my cool. The thing lifted its head as I held my breath sure enough I was going to leave this very moment. I was shocked.

"Honey? Mori? What are you doing here?" The thing asked. I later recognized the voice as Sakuya's voice from school. I blinked. Today has been filled with many surprises.

..X.x.X..

Me and Sakuya were perched on the Ferris wheel. I had been spending the rest of the day with her. After that encounter on how we found her from the place she was hidden by her kidnappers. She said that her kidnappers had left her there and went away with Haru-chan this morning when all this happened. So now it was night time here. In celebration for Valentines week they had an assortment of fireworks.

"Isn't that awesome?" she asked as she looked at the fireworks in awe.

"Yeah…" I replied taking in the fact that we got lucky that the Ferris wheel stopped at the very top so we could see.

"Hey Honey…" I looked at her.

"Yes?"

"There has been something I've wanted to try lately…"I now raised an eyebrow.

"So what is it?" she smiled. She held my face with her hands as she pulled herself closer. My cheeks by now were a bright pink. She placed her lips onto mines.

..X.x.X..

_Someone else's thoughts._

_My head hurt a lot. I looked at my surroundings. There was a lot of broken glass on the floor and many antique-like or funhouse mirrors. There was a large window at the end o the room. I looked to see I was in the amusement park. I better get out of here. I thought as I remembered this morning's past events. I walked out of the room and found a staircase that took me down. It was all creaky and wooden I took extreme caution in getting down. When reaching the bottom floor I found that this was the House of Mirrors. I grumbled guessing that it'll take some time before I could find the exit. Another difficulty to my misery: It was nearly pitch black. I sighed feeling my way out of here._

_I found the exit a little later. Fireworks started to burst. I smiled that's when I saw pink and bunny ears in one of the seats in the Ferris wheel. I squinted and saw that the rest of the Host club was situated on the ride as well. I paid more attention to Honey and that girl next to him. Then the worst possible thing that can break my heart at this very moment just occurred. They kissed._

..X.x.X..

**Sorry I took so long to update. I had trouble thinking of what or how to word what I'm planning. So this is getting interesting or not. Sorry it was short. I'm glad I got that off my chest. I'll update soon!**

**Spontaneous Sally!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am like so Nervous! It is cramming time! (For me… the end of the year of exam is starting…nice idea to give them the end of year exams in the beginning of March…what a great school system we have…)I promised you all I would finish at the end of February latest March 1****st****. I will fulfill my promise! To do that I am made this super, extraordinary, chapter! I'm excited I got all of the last chapter drama through now I get to the good part.(for me… again…) For all of you out there wondering why they stopped looking for Haruhi in the last chapter it was because, Haruhi was well in the eyes of the other captive Sakuya. She said that the kidnappers took Haruhi away since they had left her in the House of Mirrors. If that were true that means they would have kept looking taking up valuable time so they let it in the hands of Kyouya's private police. (BTW, I never wrote that in the other.) So anyhow….**

**Let us move on!**

**..X.x.X.**

_The Wednesday (two days) before the play…_

It has been a long week so far… So many things happened that I could not keep up with right now. First, I am officially now Saku-chan's boyfriend. Its not that she is not pretty it is just that well…I have someone else in mind right now. Haru-chan still found by Kyou-chan's secret police, I am worried and I can see everyone else is too. If we cannot find Haru-chan today, tomorrow, or possibly Friday, we will have to cancel the play. That's something I have been trying to ignore since Monday. Thirdly, I am alone, until Takashi returns from his aunt's wedding. So now, I am sitting here moping eating cake. Because everything just went wrong and now I am alone, (at least I have Usa-chan.) It was already after school and I was still in the Host clubroom. Everyone else was here discussing about something. I could here Tama-chan in the background saying that he will scour the commoner's department store for her (Haruhi). I am just listening as a bystander.

"Honey…?" I looked up to see Saku-chan look at me. I gave her a small smile. She pouted. "What are you doing here, by yourself?" she asked. She shifted herself on to the seat in front of me and started to dig on to some cake. I shrugged casually.

"No peculiar reason…, is there something wrong?" I finished another slice of Napoleon cake.

"No, just going to say that I'll be leaving now, I have some work to do when I get home." she stood from her chair came kissed my forehead and left quietly. I didn't look back as she did. I took another slice cake this time strawberry. This is so depressing, I want the world could be just as sad as me right now.

_Omniscient thoughts._

"Have yo seen Honey's behavior lately?" Kaoru worriedly asked, as they were never the less hiding behind the sofa.

"Yeah, it's like he hates the world or something, Sakuya went up to him to tell him that she's leaving and he didn't even look back to see her off." Kaoru implied to his brother's remark.

""We have to take this matter into our hands. But first, we need to know why he's acting like this." Tamaki thought of a plan by now.

"I think I have the cause to all this…" The twins started but Tamaki said something before they could continue.

"So you're saying he's like this because Haruhi is gone?"

"No but, maybe. I was going to say he's like this because he doesn't like Sakuya very well." Kaoru replied.

"I don't really like her." Hikaru watched Honey with sympathy.

"Me either."

"So that means Sakuya is causing problems for Honey. If she's spreading pain to the Host Club members she doesn't belong here." Tamaki whispered heroically. After that, they all planned an idea of how to get rid off the newest rat to present themselves to the Host Club.

..X.x.X..

I was in my limousine, riding home. I didn't feel like staying at school any longer. We were passing by the commoner streets. There was too much traffic downtown. I was staring blankly out the window. We passed by the park near Haruhi's house which made me feel even worse than before. I do not want to think about her anymore it makes me feel uncomfortable. I cannot stop thinking about her! Gosh, I need to sort out my thoughts somehow. I saw the swings in the park and the slide and all the other things that distract younger children.

"Stop!" I shouted to the driver. He halted the limo and looked at me astoundingly at me through one of the mirrors. "I'm going to stay here for a while." I pointed over to the park. He raised an eyebrow.

"What do I tell your parents?" I listened to his low confused voice.

"Tell them I'll call when I want go home." I was already out the limo when I answered him. He was about to ask again when he just nodded and left. There wasn't anyone here whatsoever. I rather liked it better this way. I carried my backpack slung over shoulder. I let go of it and started to ride the swings. I felt content being here alone so that I could think in the swinging motion. I smiled widely at the thought of it.

..X.x.X.

It was now sunset. I had to get home soon. After I had ridden the swings earlier, today I was on them again after I got bored of the monkey bars, slide, tubes, craters, and the sandbox. I was tired and swung very slowly and didn't get very high, until now which I was just being rocked gently. I looked over to the road, I was about to take out my cell phone when my body just froze completely. I dropped Usa-chan.

"Honey-senpai?" Came the ever so alluring voice, I knew. Haru-chan's. My head slowly whipped itself to the direction I was sitting. There in front of me was Haru-chan. Everything seemed to stop for me. These last few seconds turned to long hours. I rubbed eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Even then, when I looked forward Haru-chan was there. She looked at me with worried eyes. My vision started to water. That's when I felt the urge to do something. I leaped off the swings and pulled Haru-chan into a tight hug. My force caused her to fall, but it did not seem like she cared, she returned my hug.

"Haru-chan… where have you been?" I asked after I let go to look at her.

"St. Lobelia…"she trailed off muttering about something.

"St. Lobelia…?" was my response to this. Haru-chan has been at St. Lobelia all this time. She moved around to sit in a more comfortable position.

"On Saturday, It was that group of girls, the Zuka Club I think the one led by Benibara." I nodded knowing whom she was talking about. "The ones who kidnapped me."

"Why?" I asked clearly not understanding.

"Well…I've been staying and going to school at St. Lobelia for the last few days. Benibara forced me to stay there. So today I was finally able to leave today and stay at my house. I finished doing some groceries." she simply said looking at something other than me, clutching the bags of food. It felt uncomfortable, me not being able to see her face. I gave a yawn aloud. Haruhi looked in my direction.

"Sleepy? If you want you can stay over at my house for a while if you want." she took sympathy.

"Don't worry about that, Haru-chan. I'm going to call home so they can pick me up."

"Would you at least call for it at my house?"

"Sure!" I gave a small smile. Her face brightened. We stood up and started to walk over to Haru-chan's house. I held on to Haru-chan's left hand, her grip tightened on mine.

..X.x.X..

We decided to chat for a while, currently I'm wearing a large T-shirt and shorts because Haru-chan disapproved of me wearing the school uniform. I was sitting in front of Haru-chan as she talked about what it was like to go to school at St. Lobelia. I was listening carefully at first but now… I can't concentrate. The sleep is getting to me. I sighed and gave aloud another sleepy yawn. Haru-chan stopped.

"Honey-senpai are you tired?" I rubbed my eyes. That signaled that I was sleepy.

"I guess I'll call now to leave." I was about to start dialing when she stopped me. I looked surprised.

"You can stay here, my dad wouldn't mind it." she paused acting frantically. She had a light red blush. "That is if you want…y-you don't have to I-I mean you can stay…you know what forget what I said earlier." she stopped and looked at the ceiling instead.

"I guess that would be alright." I smiled secretly blushing. It does sound weird to offer a guy to stay at your house for the night. Especially if you're a girl. She nodded and stood that indicated that I was to follow her. I did so. We reached her room. Haru-chan moved some things around and made a large amount of space. She left the room for a minute or so and returned with two large things that looked like mats, but were obviously a type of easy storage bed sort-of-thing. She placed some covers and they were fit. She looked at my expression. I gave a tired smile. She thought for a moment and smiled once more.

Haru-chan was asleep already. I stared at her trying not let the sleep get to me. I was surely tired and couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I wish every night could be like this. I could see Haru-chan's kawaii face as she drifts to sleep. Too bad, I know my wish won't come true.

..X.x.X..

_Someone else's thoughts_

_Everything is going wrong! Benibara said it would've been impossible for 'her' to escape form St. Lobelia without the Zuka Club knowing. Argghh! Not even my boyfriend can come in my need of comfort in distress! This is so uncool! He won't pick up his phone at all. I think it's that girl's fault. She twisted his mind and now all he thinks about is 'her'. Now I'm just going to need to get the Host Club tomorrow into letting me perform Psyche's part, before that show-off loser Haruhi comes back to Ouran. My phone started to ring._

"_Hello?" I asked._

"_Erm…Sakuya I don't it's a good time to tell you but, that boyfriend of yours hasn't reported or even is at his house right now."_

"_What in the world, do you mean Benibara?!" I spat. Gah! I can't believe I'm cousins with that…Uggh!_

"_He's not there!" After she said those words I had a weird feeling of whose to fault in this. I sighed. I still can't believe she's this persistent._

"_Don't worry about me Benibara. I think I know where he is."_

"_You do? Where?"_

"_At the Fujioka's." I could practically hear her smirk form across the telephone._

"_What can I do?"_

"_Nothing, just make sure you keep an eye on Haruhi." with that I hung up. This little game is getting interesting. I was sat the very edge of the climax point, overseeing my doubts conquering them._

_..X.x.X.._

**A/N: That was long thing to write. Phew! (I've been writing two hours straight no break.) I'm happy the next chapter will be posted on Sunday and it will be the last one!!(I'm so hyper the computer is autocorrecting almost every word I type.) I'm so ecstatic right now! I accomplished so much! All of you out there will see the whole story conclude. Although it's sad to say it's nearly over. So forth…**

**I'll update soon!**

**Spontaneous Sally**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *Drum roll* the story is now complete! I am happy, that all of you that started reading this are still with me. I am excited what you guys think hope you enjoy! For purpose reasons I am making this chapter on a time status. Like Thursday afternoon… or something like that. The majority of this chapter will be in Honey's thoughts some parts will not though. Either way, I'm sorry I have to point this out but, I could've made about 2 or 3 chapters out of this long one.**

**Let us move on!**

**..X.x.X..**

_Thursday afternoon, after school in the Host Clubroom…_

I was in a brighter mood today. Saku-chan had been quiet all day, though. She refused to speak to me, but just smiled greeted me but quickly left. I barely saw Renge-chan all day either. Takashi was back so I was not as lonely as yesterday. I finished eating a piece of triple chocolate cake. I saw Takashi stare closely at my actions. Just as I suspected…

"Mitskuni…Is there something you forgot to mention that happened yesterday?" I stiffened. I did not want to tell Takashi about yesterday… The thought of Haru-chan made me feel weird every time a thought about her came into mind again.

"It's not really that important, so Takashi do you want butterscotch or French vanilla?" I averted my eyes off him and onto the two deferent types of cakes that lay on a silver plate.

"Mitskuni…" Takashi said once more, I was going to give in. I could not lie to him. I looked up at his unflinching gaze.

"Well…yesterday I kind of ran into-" I abruptly halted when I started to hear Broadway music start to play. Everybody turned their attention to the source. Lights from nowhere started to light up, one by one. The familiar voice of Renge came and echoed through the room.

"Oh…hohohoho…hoho…Are all of you ready for me to present your newest actress that will be Psyche!" Renge was sitting on her platform as usual with a microphone. Tama-chan was astonished at the idea Renge-chan had proposed.

"What do you mean actress!" Tama-can screamed at her face. She just gave a tired sigh casually taking in what Tama-chan just stated.

"It's obvious Haruhi might not be able to make it tomorrow night. Besides that I know someone who has already memorized the whole performance." she had taken out a nail file, and got busy on filing her own nails.

"So who is this person, anyways?" Hika-chan and Kao-chan asked simultaneously. Renge-chan smirked.

"I present to you all…" smoke came from out of nowhere(once more I think about what people do here when none of the Host Club members are here)Another larger platform arose from the surface. This all the lights pointed towards the person who stood on it. "…Sakuya!" Renge moved out of the way and I clearly saw Sakuya resting her chin on her had sitting dressed according to what Psyche would look like.

"Hello everyone, don't you think I'd make a great actress?" Sakuya greeted. She smiled greatly; she had caught me staring at her.

"I'm sure you would…" one of the twins had started to speak.

"However we never agreed on you being a part of this." his brother finished.

"Oh C'mon it's not like you have someone else to cover that part of the play as a backup yet. I already know that script as if it were a book to Me.," she pleaded.

"But Haruhi's the one who will be Psyche tomorrow!" Tama-chan argued with her.

"So is Haruhi here yet?"

"No…"

"Do you have a backup?"

"No…"

"Then it's obvious you guys need me." Even though Saku-chan is nice, I never imagined who her as the devious type. Saku-chan smirked victoriously. Tama-chan did not like to face defeat.

"Mommy! You agree with us, right?" Tama-chan asked Kyou-chan.

"Nope. Sakuya by all means you're Psyche by default." he responded coldly to Tama-chan and the twins who were now staring at Kyou-chan in disbelief.

"Why?"

"You're too stubborn, that someone has taken Haruhi and she might not be able to make it to the play tomorrow. If that is the case, we will need someone to do her part. Sakuya is the perfect candidate for that." Kyou-chan typed as he said so. His statement sent poor Tama-chan into his corner of woe. Both Renge-chan and Saku-chan danced in circles squealing at their victory. I feel bad for Tama-chan and the twins, because Haru-chan is at her house unharmed and nobody has bother t o check.

..X.x.X..

_Thursday evening at the clubroom for the Zuka club at St. Lobelia_

"Hinako" Benibara shifted her look onto to the VP "Chizuru. It is now time for Sakuya's plan to start setting the big finish." Both Chizuru and Hinako nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Chizuru asked.

"Yeah, is this one less strenuous? The last one was tiring, carrying that Haruhi girl around." Hinako complained.

"Simple, all we have to do is keep Haruhi at her apartment for the whole day." Benibara walked around and took out a sack of clothing for the 'commoner'.

"And just how are we going to do that?" Chizuru and Hinako asked.

"We're going to dress up as her neighbor's." she took out a picture with three girls and Haruhi. Benibara started to laugh quietly. The other two smiled largely.

..X.x.X..

_Thursday evening Honey POV again_

I was board earlier Takashi tried asking me again, though I couldn't answer as soon as I was going to answer Chika-chan came in barging it was time for dinner. Takashi on the other hand was not so pleased so he left for his house. I am now lying on my bed nearly ready to go to sleep. Tomorrow Saku-can will be Psyche worst is Haru-chan might not be able to be even be on a 100-meter radius from Ouran. That is when I felt a plunge of guilt surge through me. I made a promise with Haru-chan this morning…

_Flashback_

_I had woken up to the gush of light filled the room. It was very early in the morning; I could tell I was not in the mood to get up. I remembered that I am not at my house; I am at Haru-chan's. I positioned myself to sit up. I rubbed my eyes and then adjusted to the light._

"_Good morning, Honey-sempai." I heard Haru-chan's voice. I looked up to see her brushing her hair in front of the vanity. From the reflection of the mirror, I saw her smile. I noticed she was already wearing the St. Lobelia uniform._

"_Good Morning, Haru-chan!" my energetic voice greeted her._

"_So, Honey-sempai you know how, everyone else in the host club doesn't know that the Zuka club took me away?"_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_Well…I don't want them to know."_

"_Why? Everyone is worried about you."_

"_That's the point if they knew where I was and the Zuka club knew about this I'd probably be in some other country by now." I felt disappointed. "Besides I don't think the Zuka Club has planned this out by themselves. I think someone from Ouran is working with them to keep me away from you guys."_

"_Why would you say that?"_

"_I always heard Benibara on the phone talking more like arguing with someone on the other line about how Sempai is obnoxious and the person on the other line said he was cute, that also makes her a…female…and goes to Ouran"_

"_Oh…" she came towards the heap of pillows "That's why you have to promise me you won't tell any of them." she extended her pinkie towards me. "Do you promise?" her eyes were telling me that she wanted me to promise. I bit my lower lip. Oh well, I thought. I put on a wide grin. I held out my pinkie and shook hers. "I promise." That is when Haru-chan pulled me into a hug. Nevertheless, I gave another light blush._

_End of Flashback_

Even though that had happened, I still felt guilty.

..X.x.X..

_Five minutes before school at Ouran starts, Sakuya POV_

Oh my gosh! I am so late for school! I should have never slept in! I ran towards the school entrance… _**PLOP! **_I fell into ditch. I screamed. I was all dirty, icky, and DIRTY! Who in the right mind digs a ditch near the front entrance of a prestigious school! I screamed once more. I could not get out of a ditch it was too steep and narrow. I pouted. That is when two shadows were present above me. I saw two inexpressible looks from Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Why are you in a ditch right before school starts?" one of them asks.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be in class?" the other on asks.

"Well aren't you supposed to be in class too?" I shook my head "Never mind that please help me get out of this?"

"Ok!" they both took one arm and pulled me out. I looked down at my watch.

"What? Only two minutes!" I shouted surprised. I took my things and ran into the school building. Leaving the twins to themselves. I think I must have been hearing things but I think they were snickering.

..X.x.X..

_Friday noon, at the Fujioka residence, Haruhi POV_

I smiled politely at Ami, Chiharu, and Rena. They had come over and stayed at my house since I had been awake. They were knocking on my door loudly this morning. I could not make it to St. Lobelia because of them. They had said that this would be a perfect day to call in sick; my father was not here since he left for a business trip. Right now, I had made lunch; they waited for me at the dining table. Rena had long wavy caramel hair and hazelnut colored eyes. Ami had short black hair and dark blue eyes. Chiharu had below-the-shoulder blonde hair that was in curls and misty green eyes.

"That looks delicious, Haruhi." both Chiharu and Rena commented.

"It does, I can't wait to taste it Haruhi." Ami awed at the tray of food I had made.

"Umm…thanks I guess." I sat down and we all passed around the food.

We were all talking about the new animals that they had brought to the zoo. Chiharu talked about how cute the monkeys were. After a while, the discussion was finished.

"Now that I mention it I have to buy something my father told me to buy." I said aloud. The three of them looked shocked.

"No!" they all said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I…We think you could buy whatever your father wanted, tomorrow. I mean he won't be back until Monday, right?" Ami cleared the problem out.

"Oh ok then…how about we go to ? Would think she would appreciate our company, right?" I suggested again.

"No!" they shouted but quickly shut their mouths again.

"Never mind then…" this was going to be a long afternoon.

..X.x.X..

_Ouran High school cafeteria, noon, Sakuya POV_

I sighed relieved that I had made it through the morning. It was terrible when I ran into class panting, it was so embarrassing. By now, it was lunch and I plan to make use of my time now so that I can- _**Boom! **_I had just opened my lunch and bam! I am purple-faced Sakuya. The floor table and everything else was covered in purple gunk. I am sure everyone in the whole cafeteria must be staring at me incredulously. My face turned read but I managed to say at least something…

"Oops! Sorry for disturbing everyone! It was my fault. I stood up from my seat took a step forward and _**Plop! **_I fell to the floor.

_Two hours later, outside halls_

Today so far has been one of the worst days of my life! I cannot believe that the purple gunk came from the lunch I brought from home! It could not have been! That was all a disaster! I have never been so embarrassed, oh well it is not going to help me if I act this way. I looked at the fountain that lay at the center of the main garden. Some light reflected of the water. I peered over the edge of the fountain and saw something small glittering. I tried to lean in and stretch out my hand to grab the object but halted. What was I doing? I am probably going to have more bad luck! I ignored the 'thing' and walked off back to class…_**Plop! **_I fell in another ditch!

..X.x.X..

_Ouran high school theater, evening, Honey's POV_

I am nervous just half an hour until the big premiere. I was already dressed in some pink prince's suit. I also wore a pair of wings and a halo. I other words I was cupid. Right now, there were people running about behind the curtains. Saku-chan and Renge-chan were at one side of the room doing make-up, while everyone else in the club sat on the other side of the room styling their appearance. Earlier before starting Saku-chan had said she had bad luck all day, which wouldn't benefit to anyone if this so-called bad luck messed the performance. I sat on a stool. I was just waiting for the performance to start… I was happy that Saku-chan would be on stage and not Haru-chan…Now that I remember…

_Flashback_

"_Haru-chan…" my voice trailed. I was ready to go home to prepare for school, so both of us were waiting for me to leave._

"_Hmm?" was what she asked when I said her name. She looked questioningly at me._

"_Haru-chan do you think you can make it to the performance…" she raised an eyebrow but I continued, "Although I don't think by then we'll even have one, since you won't be there."_

"_I don't think the show won't stop because one actor was kidnapped. Kyouya-sempai will probably have someone to replace me. About me coming, I might come only if I find something to disguise myself from the fan girls at school." I pouted. She laughed. "You know what Honey-sempai, I might go." I smiled broadly._

_End of Flashback _

"Honey…Look at how many people have come!" Saku-chan said excitedly she was looking through the large red curtains. I forgot to tell Haru-chan about Saku-chan.

..X.x.X..

_Fujioka residence, Haruhi's POV_

I held on to the front door's frame, Ami, Chiharu, and Rena pulled at my legs.

"Let go!" I shouted at them.

"Never!" they shouted back. Since earlier afternoon, I have been trying to persuade them for all of us to go see the lay at Ouran. I thought they would be happy and agree. They always ask what they are (the rest of the club) like and stuff, but today they never mentioned them. Weird… Anyhow… When I reminded them about the play they argued that they were pigs and such, so they felt it was their obligation to forbid me from leaving. So now, I am here grabbing on to a door while three girls pull me.

"Come on guys! Let go! What's with the change of personality?" I retorted.

"We can't let you be taken in by the piggish Ouran Host Club!" Ami shouted.

"Yeah!" both Chiharu and Rena agreed. I rolled my eyes at them.

"What do you need me to do, so that I can go?" I knew this was pointless if I did not negotiate with them somehow.

"Prove that they're not selfish men." they all said.

"I can arrange that, but first we have to get to Ouran." the three of them let go of my aching legs. I smiled at them wearily. The three of them crossed their arms over their chests and walked out the door ready to leave. At the very least, they were going along with my idea.

..X.x.X..

_Ouran Theater, Honey POV _

"Five minutes till Showtime!" a person announced. Everyone was now running about doing the last minute touches. Everything was a big commotion here and there. I took deep breath and walked over to the other side of the curtain.

"Showtime!" I was behind the large red curtain to the left. I could hear the applause of the crowd. First up was Takashi who had to be Venus, was first to show himself. The curtains opened themselves and Takashi walked to the center stage with a dark blue Renaissance, middle-aged, woman's dress. Girls started to squeal. He cleared his throat as he turned his direction to Saku-chan who was tending to some fake flower on the other side of the stage. He glared at her intensely.

"How can this be? How can this misfit of a child be more beautiful that me!" he acted to be raged. "Cupid, my son come over here." he called after me. A huge number of squeals could be heard from everywhere. I put on a big smile and chirped.

"Yes mother?"

..X.x.X..

**(What happens in the time I skip, Cupid is sent down to kill Psyche, but no, he falls in love with her and he frequently visits her until they are now married. So this is where I start to write)**

I am exhausted, though I am doing a good job at running back and forth between stage changes. Both Saku-chan and I bowed as Kyou-chan walked in the center of the stage. He smiled broadly at the crowd.

"There will be a short 15 min intermission, for all of you to get something to eat outside in the garden." The group of girls dispersed through the doors.

..X.x.X..

_Haruhi's POV right after the above happened…_

"I hate that guy!" Ami and Rena exclaimed getting odd looks from the girls around them. It has been a long even in the first half of the play. They have been quiet through most of the performance so not to attract attention. Chiharu stayed quiet and looked around the group of girls. Of course, I came here in large sunglasses and hair extensions. I had to long ponytails behind me right now. The three of them had questioned why I wore the glasses and I said I wanted to surprise the club. They grudgingly accepted my lie. Of course, the idiots from the club had to just come and make conversations with their fan girls. Just my luck now it will be harder to hide from them.

"You know what, you three can look around. I feel a bit thirsty." I said. They nodded and headed to look at an ice statue of a heart. I slipped towards the drink table where they had a punch bowl. None of the idiotic friends I have been here. I was glad for that. I took the ladle and dipped it into the bowl. I poured the fruit juice into my cup.

"Um, Excuse me. I want to use the ladle. Could you please move aside?" I heard the voice to be known as whom you would least want it to be if you were I. The girl who takes your place in the play because you were kidnapped, Sakuya. I stiffened, now what do I do? First, I had to stay calm; this was always the key to success when you are close to panic.

"Sure." I gave it to her, I was about to leave with my fruity punch when she said.

"So who's your favorite host club member?" Great she now wanted to make conversation. I sighed but answered her.

"Honey, he's the cutest of them all." I tried my best to sound as if I were in a dreamy state. She gave a low laugh.

"He is cute. If you haven't noticed if you go to this school I am his official girlfriend." I almost choked. Did I here correctly?

"You're his girlfriend?" I managed to say.

"Do you even go to this school? I've been his girlfriend for almost a week now." my face paled. This was probably not the best person to tell that you are crushing on Honey. Yet now that I think about it she must be the girl from Saturday. Best to change the subject.

"Well you know what; I think that Tamaki is really great." another cold laugh from her.

"He's more like an idiot half the time. He acts like a little brother to me. He says the weirdest things at the most serious moments." I laughed at that.

"Yeah he is a lot like a child, once he kept talking about how stupid it is to have me in the same class with the twins. He says he wants to protect me from the wraths the twins will put on Me.," we both laughed but then I stopped abruptly. Crap! I had said excessively much! Sakuya stopped and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You look pale," Of course I am! She inched forward to look at me more closely. "You look very familiar." No, No, No, NO! She took off my large sunglasses, before I had time to jerk back. I gasped. She was horror struck.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" she said my name loud. By then everyone had stopped eating and chatting to look at me. This was not the very best place to be at this moment.

"Haruhi?" "Fujioka?" "Haruhi-kun?" "It can't be…" were all the astonished whispers I heard through the groups of girls. At some point, I saw the rest of the Host Club wide-eyed except for Kyouya and Mori-sempai. At this point, I did not want to be here. I turned around quickly and ran as fast as I could. Cutting past the groups of confused people. I did not want to face a billion questions at this moment. I sprinted past corners and streets. Obviously almost everyone would now be following me.

..X.x.X..

_Honey POV (for the rest of the story!)_

Confusion started to spread; this was not a good thing. I sat at the edge of the stage, I heard people walking around outside. I wonder what's going on. I haven't left the theater with the others. I heard Kyou-chan's voice

"Everyone settle down, at this point we'll take care of everything." After he said that Tama-chan and the others came rushing in. Kyou-chan came in after a while of convincing the audience the performance will continue as soon as possible. Tama-chan was the first to speak,

"Sakuya was that really him?" all eyes laid on Saku-chan. We never did tell her Haru-chan is a girl.

"Yes I'm positive but I don't know why in the world she was wearing hair extensions."

"Why'd you say 'she' instead of 'he'?"

"It just slipped I said that by accident." she had paused for a while before answering. She must now something.

"Saku-chan you do know that Haru-chan is a girl, right?" I asked.

"Yes…" I was shocked, so she knew all about 'her' and didn't tell us. Kyou-chan was about to ask one more question before a group of three girls came barging in. They glared at us.

"Could we borrow her for a while?" they pointed at Saku-chan.

"Sorry, but this is meeting that is currently being held. Sakuya must stay." The girls muttered something.

"Just as expected from the Host Club…" the brunette one grumbled, as the three of them crossed their arms over their chest. Kyou-chan sighed.

"You may have her after we discuss." he tried again but no avail. They took off their wigs and colored contacts (I guess that was a disguise) that's when I saw their true identities.

"Don't you ever tell the Zuka Club has to wait!" they raged. Though the real question wasn't why they were here, it was what Saku-chan has to do with them.

"What are you doing here?!" Tama-chan burst out saying.

"That's none of your business!" the two girls shouted back.

"We have a right to know!" the twins yelled back. The two groups with Tama-chan and the twins vs. The Zuka Club. Renge-chan blew her whistle. They all stopped shouting.

"Quit it! That's enough." she screamed.

"Thanks Renge, I wanted to ask you one more question Sakuya. You too Honey." Kyou-chan asked. Saku-chan's face paled. "What would you have to do with the Zuka Club and Haru-chan's disappearance?" she refused to answer as she looked down. "I'm just wondering, Honey have you recently seen Haruhi?" I had to answer.

"Yes, I saw her on Wednesday. She said that she had been attending St. Lobelia."

"Anything else?"

"There may have been someone else at Ouran that is female, working with the Zuka Club." All eyes turned to Saku-chan. She hadn't looked up but, her figure started to move up and down as if she were laughing. She was, her laugh broke out into a strange laugh. It was sort of creepy.

"You know what guys? This had been the most interesting week. I had the Zuka club kidnap Haruhi and then I pretended to be kidnapped. All of you fell for it. To keep my plan working I had kept Haruhi in care of the Zuka club. She had no way of contacting anyone that is until Haruhi had escaped the Zuka club on Wednesday and she encountered herself with Mitskuni. Haruhi knowing that if she didn't return to St. Lobelia the next day we would have a great suspicion on what she did. She obediently went to St. Lobelia.

They had given her a day off of school today. That's when I sent the Zuka club to dress up as her middle school friends. They were supposed to keep her at her apartment for the whole day. I see that part of the phase didn't work because, she had come. I didn't notice her at her first but, and then I purposely took off her large sunglasses. I played the dumb one to fool everyone. I could've easily turned everyone against Haruhi. She being smart ran away before anything got worse. So now I've run out of moves. I've been defeated, the ultimate mastermind. Now that I've ran out of moves I leave the rest to Benibara." after her long speech she gave a cackle, and a loopy laugh. Everyone was silent. That was a real shocker. SO this is the person who made everyone worried sick over Haru-chan.

"Why? Why would you do that?" my voice came out as a whisper. She came up to me lifted my chin and hissed.

"My naïve, boyfriend. There are many reasons to why I would do that. One reason was to be popular. I could've done that by myself but, it wouldn't be the same. In other words you guys were the enemy." she smirked victoriously. I winced.

"You're crazy!" was the sudden outburst from the twins.

"You know what I'll just go and try to save Haruhi from Benibara! Heck I don't even know now why I agreed to this plan!" Chizuru shouted.

"Yeah I'm with Chizuru. I'm siding with you guys." Hinako followed giving a disgusted look. Everyone left me and Saku-chan alone. I'm too shocked to say anything.

"Go ahead, go stop Benibara. I know you don't want her to hurt Haruhi. I knew from the start that you had like that Haruhi girl. She was the main pawn used. I have other things to do now. Besides if you can remember Benibara has some sort of liking to Haruhi and won't give her up so easily" she walked into the crowd of confused people. I sighed and tried to catch up with the others. It may sound weird but this sounds a lot like the performance. Sakuya being Venus does many things to Haruhi being Psyche in the end then sends her to the worst place Benibara being Pluto.** (You would know what I mean if you searched the Roman Cupid's story.)**

Chizuru and Hinako were sure that Benibara had taken Haruhi back to her apartment. We rode a limo to get here. On the outside there had been guards surrounding the apartment building. After a while of fighting the guards we reached her apartment. It was open, we heard Haru-chan yelling at Benibara.

"Stop it, put it all back!" it came from her bedroom. Tama-chan and the twins all rushed to the door. I followed close behind. We saw that Beni had been putting all sorts of things into a bag. Haru-chan dumped them all back out protesting. The twins each lunged at Beni taking her down. Tama-chan stood in front her smiling widely. "You lose." she laughed. (Everyone seems to always have a backup plan!)

"Not quite, Chizuru! Hinako! Now!" she shouted. Both girls who double-crossed us ran away with Haru-chan. They jump off the railing of the second-floor each holding one of Haru-chan's arms. The three of them managed to land in a convertible away with Haru-chan once more. _**Ring! Ring! **_It was my cell. I took it out of one my pockets and flipped it open.

"If you want to know where they're heading…They're heading to the St. Lobelia tower. Just to let you know." It was Saku-chan.

"Umm… Thanks…" I said quietly. She hung up. I wondered right now if I should trust her but, that sounded pretty realistic.

On the speed ride to St. Lobelia Tama-chan was gibbering abut if Haru-chan is safe or not. We made it to St. Lobelia, or course parked right in front of the school was that convertible. The six of us dispersed from the limo (Renge had stayed at Ouran to keep everyone in order). Entering the gates we saw no one else around the courtyard. I looked up to see the St. Lobelia tower. On the ground you could see its reflection on a long water basin.

"Ok, now that all of you are here…" Up in the tower you could see Chizuru and Hinako both each holding one of Haru-chan's arms, lifting her out into the air. Any of those let go of Haru-chan, Haru-chan will fall. Hinako had a megaphone on her other hand. "All we request is that you please leave Haruhi in our care. You may not ever visit her if you chose to leave her with us. Do you agree?" I guessed what she meant was stay away from her. "If not we will let go of Haruhi and let her drop into the basin." they smirked. It was obvious that everyone wanted to have the best for Haru-chan.

"We agree!" was the response of Kyou-chan. Of Course everyone else but he and Takashi would say that.

"Do you all agree?" she asked once more. I grumbled a yes even though I didn't like the idea.

"Hey Honey!" The other girl, Chizuru holding the megaphone. "Just because, I'm nice and you're cute. Hope you can swim!" they both let go of Haru-chan. I got the feeling I'm supposed to dive in the basin. I took a deep breath and jumped and actually caught Haru-chan before she splashed into the water. We both went under the water's surface.

………………………………........................................

We were now back at Ouran Theater. The play resumed with Haru-chan because, Saku-chan had mysteriously disappeared. It was all over. The audiences had clapped and were now socializing in the courtyard. I'm stunned that Haru-chan had still been stable to walk after everything that had happened. She was standing behind the curtains, watching everyone leave. I walked up behind her.

"Haru-chan…" she was startled to hear my voice.

"Yes Honey-sempai…?"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Of course I am. I did a whole performance without any mistakes."

"You really sure?"

"Yes…" I took a step forward and looked at her facial expression closer.

"I was afraid you would be gone forever." I admitted. She gave a low chuckle and ruffled my hair. Not something I suspected from her.

"I was really afraid, too. Though I knew Chizuru and Hinako would try to stop Benibara's original plans. Though, you helped rescue me. I'm grateful for that!" she smiled. I smiled back. I leaned in she followed suit. Our faces were 7...4...2...centimeters away.

"Haruhi!" the twins sang. We both pulled apart quickly and turned red. When the twins came they looked at us confused "What did we miss?"

"Nothing!" me and Haru-chan said quite quickly.

"Aw, Come on!" Haru-chan went on telling them something. I smiled. This was the most interesting Valentine's Day I've ever had.

**..X.x.X..**

**It's complete!!!!!! I'm to hyper, full, of word, joyous!!! I coulda wrote more of an ending but I wanted to finished as fast as possible hope you enjoyed!!!!! If you have any questions I'll probably answer them on my profile!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thankies…………Thanx for reading!**

**The most hyper writer yet,**

**Spontaneous Sally**


End file.
